


Both Sides of the Sun

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Kyle wanted Clark. He didn't quite get him.





	Both Sides of the Sun

_“To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides.”- David Viscott_  
*****  
Kyle Rayner had fallen in love with Superman from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on the Kryptonian. There hadn't been any choice in the matter, really, not when Kyle's childhood hero worship combined with adult desire. Kyle would admit that his want had more than once made him look foolish or incompetent as he'd stumbled over his feelings, but Superman never seemed to notice and the fact that Superman was always willing to compliment him on a job well done, even when Kyle knew that he could have done a much _better_ job, only served to multiply Kyle's yearning.

For a while, Kyle held out hope that his longing would be reciprocated, even if he didn't think he'd ever truly be worthy of Superman. But his time in the League eventually revealed that Superman didn't _do_ hero worship - or, as Wally put it, _groupies_. Superman's infatuation with Batman made that painfully obvious, because the latter's begrudging friendship was as far away from Kyle's brand of hero worship as a person could get. As much as Kyle respected Batman, it still hurt to think that someone as harsh and cold as The Dark Knight had gained the heart of the man Kyle desired with all of his.  
  
Still, try as he might, Kyle couldn't shake the admiration he had for Superman. _Each_ act Superman performed in _every_ single battle only proved all of the adulation Kyle had carried in his heart since childhood to be well placed. The best he could do was conceal his affection, so that no one in the Justice League would have any idea exactly how foolish he'd been.

He was actually doing an admirable job of hiding his attraction and, in general, moving on with his love life when he met -and fell for- the one person on the planet who's adoration and idolatry of Superman rivaled his own. 

Superboy was a long way from being Superman, but he belonged to Kyle in a way that Superman never could.  



End file.
